On The Other Side
by Lae
Summary: What happens when Terra and Starfire are gone? Who are these new people? RobStarOC, RavBBTer, OCCy,OCOC, some bad language etc.
1. Introductions

**On The Other Side**

Disclaimer:

I only own two things in this story: Thorn and the plot. DC Comics owns the TV show stuff, Moonfire Goddess owns Keyaria, Nightslayer owns Air and Worm owns Ghost. Happy?

Summary:

When Starfire and Terra are taken, how will the Titans cope? And who are these new Titans? What will happen? Insanity, love and a bit of horror, that's what.

""-spoken _private thoughts **Telepathic thought**_

_Sunday:_

They weren't expecting the explosion of the High School. They weren't expecting to get hurt. What they were expecting was to enjoy their picnic under the midday sun. Beast Boy, Robin and the rest of the team, including Terra, had set up a small barbeque at Jump City Park, which was close to the local High School. They were in the middle of cooking the large amount of steaks when a huge explosion happened.

"Guess we used to much gas on the grill, eh?" Beast Boy said a fake smile on his lips.

"We don't have time for jokes! Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he pulled out his BO staff and headed towards the site of the flames. The others followed and were horrified when they saw the gigantic campus in flames.

"But...who would want to burn a place of learning?" Star asked, puzzled.

"A villain...that's who." Raven replied as she scanned the amount of damage.

"Star, you and BB get the students out of the building. Cy and Terra you get the rubble out of the way. Raven, you and I will start to put the fire out as soon as I---"Robin started but was cut off by Raven.

"Open the fire hydrant. Done." She said with a quick kick to the hydrant, water was squirting everywhere. "Now I think they should get started." Raven said, pointing at the school.

"Right." The team exclaimed and set off to do their work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Star:_

After deciding to get started, Beast Boy and I headed inside, ushering groups of frightened and pale student out of the doorways and away from the fires. Soon, we came to a split hallway.

"I will go to the left; will you go to the right?" I asked, my eyes irritated from the smoke.

"Got ya." He replied before turning into a cheetah to sprint down the corridor.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this..." I muttered as I floated down the hallway, my eyes scanning for any signs of life. After a few moments had passed, I heard a scuffled footstep.

"Um, hello?" I asked into the shadows, turning in place trying to see a person standing somewhere. In my panic I didn't notice the rag with the chloroform fumes coming from it in front of my mouth until it was too late.

"Wha---HMPH!"

_Terra:_

As Cyborg and I were clearing the rubble, we kept tract of how many kids were coming out of the doors, led by Beast Boy and Starfire. I was worried for them both, but mostly BB. _What if he does something incredibly stupid?_ I couldn't help wondering as I worked.

"Terra, all the kids are out, I'll go let Robin know. His phone isn't working." My partner informed my over the communicators.

"Right, I'll pile some of this dirt on the fire to help put it out."

He nodded and we both set to work. I could hear him running off. Unfortunately, those few seconds of inattention were my downfall, as a detonator nearby the Gym building, where I was went off, and something hit me in the head, and I slipped off into darkness.

_An hour later:_

After the building's flames were put out and the appropriate congratulations were given to the team, they re-grouped by the statue of Mayor Wiggins in front of the school, where smoke was still coming out. Everyone was present, except for the three girls.

"Dude, where's Star? Where's Terra? Where's Star and Terra?" Beast Boy started jumping around as he said this, panicking.

"Calmed down BB, they're probably back at Titan's tower. And Raven is...?" Cy said.

"Right here. They're not at the tower. I checked." Raven said, appearing out of the black vortex, the hood over her head hiding it in shadows. "And we have a serious problem."

"Huh?" Robin asked, his attention dwindling.

"The girls, Starfire, terra, have been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?!" The three men asked, each with a look of horror on his face.

"Think. An explosion of the school but no one was hurt. No one knows who caused this. Except..." She pulled a pressure pad with the symbols ξ and λ on it. "I found this under a mat in the gym. It's a bomb. Someone distracted us to take them."

"Oh no...." Cy trailed off.

"Poor Star." Robin looked at his feet

"And Terra." Beast Boy ended. And with one last look at the ruins, the four heroes walked off to their home.

_Thursday:_

"Four days...four **FUCKING **days and still no sign or word from them." Robin hit the wall with his fist repeatedly as he said this.

"We're never gonna find them at this rate." BB said, sighing as he leaned against the wall. Next thing he knew, he was against the wall with an arm pinning him by the neck, which was attached to an angry Robin.

"Don't **EVER** say that...got it BB?"

"Jeez, Rob, take a chill pill." Cyborg said from his kitchen chair. The Boy Wonder just glared back.

Beast Boy just sighed, sliding down the wall until he hit the tiled floor. He sat on the ground, the room deadly quiet. Then he noticed soft footsteps as Raven walked into the room.

"Hey... listen, I got a clue. It's about a 45 minute drive to this place in Seattle. Can we take the T-Car Cy?"

"Sure." He paused, taking in his stressed teammates. "Let's go." He replied, grabbing the keys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seattle:_

The car was quiet as the group drove into the nearby city. Cyborg, at the age of 23, the oldest Titan, hadn't changed much, just a bit taller and maybe more mature. Robin, now 21, had shoulder-length hair, and it wasn't gelled anymore. He now wore his Nightwing costume, but still had the same love for stopping crime. BB had grown to be the tallest Titan at 6'4", and though he was 22, he was still the youngest at heart. He now wore a silver and black uniform, similar to the one of his childhood. Raven grew to middle height, about 5'5". Her purple hair had black streaks and tips in it. Instead of her usual leotard costume, she had taken to wearing a midnight-blue tee-shirt, a sheer black cover, black flared velvet pants and her cloak. She was more open and less depressing, but still loved her personal space.

As they neared the address Raven had wrote down on a slip of paper, Cy parked the car outside the door of the warehouse in the slums of the 'Rainy City'. It didn't look like much, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Creepy warehouse guys." Beast Boy commented.

"Robin and I will go in. You two stay out here, and **be** on your guard." Raven stressed.

After warning them, got out of the back of the car, and Robin the front. Stepping out to the side, she flipped a concealed gel-pad near the door, and put her hand on it, watching the sensor glow and state her name as the door slid open.

"How did it know who you were?" Robin asked, curious.

"Come on."

_Robin:_

Raven stepped into the dark, sure of where she was going. I followed, one hand on my staff, the other on the wall for balance.

"Stop." A quiet voice rang out from my left. I involuntarily flinched at the sudden noise.

"Who's with you Rae?" A light feminine voice with a bit of an English lilt asked.

"And can he be trusted?" A third, coarse voice rang out, seemingly skeptical of the fact.

"Guys...It's fine. He's a friend. But I suggest we go below. He's getting kinda creeped out." Raven suggested, laughing a bit.

"**That's **easy to tell." The girl's voice rang out, poisoned honey dripping from her voice.

"Who are you guys? How do you know Raven? What's going on? Tell me!" I blurted out, panting afterwards. This got me no answers, however.

"He's inquisitive, eh?"

"Most certainly." The quiet one answered.

"Yup." The other male voice answered, seeming smug.

"WELL?!?" I roared.

"Well, he's certainly taking this hard...alright, calm down." The last part added when he apparently noticed my glare. _I guess they can see in the dark. _I thought, waiting for some, if any, answers.

"Anyone have a match?" The unknown girl asked, seeming to be located straight ahead of me.

"No, why? You don't need a match, dumbass."

"Watch it! That was my foot!" She yelled, the coarse voice answering.

"Then make a light!"

"But I don't wanna." She replied. I could see Raven shaking her head with a sad smile on her face, mumbling something about 'tension' and 'be so damn obvious.'

"And why not?" The man on the right asked.

"Because Robin will see one of them, and I don't trust him yet." She replied.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered.

"Why don't you trust him?" The quiet one spoke up again.

"Because of his current state of mind. He may be unstable. Titan or not, I don't trust him right now." The girl answered earnestly.

I almost growled at her.

"I have a match." Raven said, holding one up.

"Thanks mate." The girl said and lit the candle in the wall, revealing who they were.

"Voice one is Ghost, two is Thorn and three is Airknight." Raven said as she gestured to each of them.

I paused and looked at the figures carefully.

The quite one on the left, or Ghost was short, about 5'3". He had untidy brown-grey hair, green-grey eyes and pale skin. _Whoa, a lot of grey there. _ He wore brown pants, a silver shirt and brown boots. He seemed shy, but had this spooky air about him. He also noticed he stood on the right and slightly behind of the girl. _Must be weak or hurt._ I decided.

The second voice and middle figure was the girl, Thorn. She had long silver hair, about to her knee, and was about 5'8". She had almond shaped blue-green eyes and paler skin than the boy on her left She wore a black tank top, red belled sleeves that started and mid-arm and went past her fingertips, and black fingerless gloves I noticed through the thin silk. She also had a black and red pleated skirt, and high silver boots. The only skin you could see was part of her arms and her face and neck. I noticed her face was in a grimace, as something annoyed her. _Hmm...she reminds me of Raven. She's so pale it's creepy. She's in the middle, so she must be the strongest or something. _ When I looked at her face then, it seemed even more annoyed.

Lastly there was the other boy, Airknight. He was taller, about 5'10", and was the tannest of the three, which was saying something. He had stormy hazel eyes and brass colored hair. He wore a white tee-shirt, blue vest, black pants, and a maroon coat. He stood right next to the girl, and had one hand on her shoulder, the other on a sheathed sword, similar to the way Robin's hand was on his staff. _He's very protective of them, especially the girl. He must be the oldest._

Thorn's brogue infiltrated his thoughts. "Two months."

Robin looked at her. "What?"

She sighed, and said it again. "Two months...Air's older than me by two months. Rae, didn't you explain anything to this blighter?"

I must have had a look of puzzlement on my face. I was definitely confused. Could she read minds? She let out a slight chuckle after that thought. I was worried.

"Didn't have the chance." Raven sighed a bit. "Where's Keya anyway?"

"Keys? She's watching the monitor and keeping an eye on your friends." Air said, stretching, his arms almost hitting the ceiling of the tunnel. "We best get down there, I know you're anxious for a reunion Rave."

The two girls smirked. "Oh yes," Thorn turned her smirk to a grin. "Keya would love to see you again."

This time I know I growled. "Okay, I'm really lost now."

Ghost stepped forward a bit. "Didn't you know? Raven's mother is Thorn's aunt, so they're cousins."

The noise that followed was probably heard in Pittsburgh.

"What?!?" I bellowed for the third time in a week.

"Maybe we should go downstairs, huh guys?" Thorn winced, as if she had a headache, and turned around, and then we all followed her down the tunnel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 'Control Room' as Thorn called it, reminded me of the Batcave. There was lots of computers and cameras. At the main monitors a girl sat in a red swivel chair her back to the doorway we just came through.

"Keys?" Thorn asked.

The girl spun around and smiled at the new people.

"Glad to see y'all finally made it down here." She said with a grin. The girl had long black hair with red streaks that went close to her waist and neon green eyes similar to Starfire's. She had an olive skin tone and was 5'6". She wore a black tank top with silver flecks and flames, blue jeans with silver stripes and holes in the knees and knee high black leather combat boots you could see through the holes in her jeans. A leather coat was hung over the back of the chair in which she was sitting. She obviously was from the Deep South, as her manners and accent exclaimed. The girl stood up and went to Thorn's side.

"This..." Thorn pointed to the other girl "Is my best mate Keya."

The girl stuck out her hand. "Keya, Keyaria Summers."

Robin shook the hand, as did Raven. "Been a while huh Rave?" She asked, half-smiling.

"Yeah, it has been." Raven smiled a very rare occurrence.

But just then, an explosion ripped the door open, and all hell broke loose.

_Main POV:_

The impact from the explosion sent the six teens flying: Keya into her swivel chair, Ghost into the corner, Air and Thorn went flying through the wall, and Robin and Raven landed on a table.

"Owwww...bloody **HELL** that hurt. Speaking off, anyone hurt?" The pale girl asked. A chorus of 'no's were given, except for one yes from Keya, who hurt her arm, and was promised a healing later. Thorn moaned, grimacing as Air pulled her up. "Thanks mate."

"Sure...who do you...?" He asked as the two of them walked over the uninjured mainframe, where the others were heading.

"One guess." She replied as she checked the security. "How did they get past the alarms, and my firewall? Keya, did you..."

"Oh shit. I did. Oh no...it's them." She moaned as she looked at the monitor.

"Who's 'them'?" Raven asked, as she wiped dust off of her face.

"The Snakes." Thorn growled, her eyes dark with fury.

"Who?" Robin asked, once again playing the part of the jester.

"The Snakes...they're a local 'bad boy' gang, they all wear 'ghetto clothes', obsessed with getting find of the Psi Five." Keya said, as Thorn was typing on the keyboard and making screens of information come up. It showed four pictures of humans with either snake parts or powers.

"The first one on the left, that's Anaconda." Airknight explained. "He has black hair eyes, and gray skin covered in scales that can scratch you, since they have thorns all over them." _And not the kind he'd like._ Air added internally, blocking of the telepath from his mind. "He can stretch himself and squeeze the life out of you. He's also the leader of the Snakes and seems to have a personal vendetta against me." _Gee, I wonder why..."_ He thought sarcastically, sparing a glance at Thorn. _Oh yeah, because I just may have the one thing he wants and can't have._

"Next is Copper. She had flame-colored hair, and brown-red scales. She can shoot fire from her fingertips, which isn't a good thing." Thorn sighed, thinking of the countless building that had caught on fire when they had battled. "She thinks that she's...above training of any kind, so she can't control her powers very well."

"Number three is Rattle. He looks like he just went mud-swimming. Brown hair, eyes, scales. He can shoot venom from his hands and tail like a scorpion. Not a sweet lil' snake sugah." Keya explained as she filed her claws, which were black in color. "And he doesn't seem to like me, but Ah just **EVER** don't understand why."

"Maybe it's because you always beat him up." Thorn suggested, snickering. Keya shrugged.

"Lastly is Garter. All green. Green hair, eyes, scales. He may look weak but he can shoot acid, similar to Rattle's toxic poisons, and blend in as a normal person or the environment around him, for a limited amount of time." Ghost said, frowning afterwards.

"Now, that's all fine and dandy, but who is this 'Psi Five'?" Robin asked as Thorn exited the screens of information.

"That...would be us." Air stated, his temper sneaking around, trying to come out, he pushed it back. _Don't need to make those two made at me. _ He glanced at the cousins who were chatting. _Vicious they are._

"But, there are only four of you." Robin said, while Air shot him a look saying 'Oh really?' He also sent a message to Thorn, via telepathy. **_He's such a dunderhead. 'There are only four of you.' D'oh! _**

Thorn giggled out loud as she heard that, but then explained the situation to Robin.

"There's another, he's just not around now." She said with a frown as she looked at Robin. _Robin. Poor guy. I mean, he lost the love of his life. Ah, well, I'm no stranger to loss. _ A slight frown appeared on her ivory skin, but she dismissed it. _Don't need them worried about me._

"Oh...so...are we gonna fight these guys?" Robin asked, his hands itching for a fight. Anything to let him forget, for a little while, at least.

"Nope...you're gonna watch, we're gonna fight them. Our turf sugah." Keya said as the walked out through the hole. Robin glared at her back before his foot was 'accidentally stepped on by Thorn.

As the others followed the neko out the hole, Cyborg and Beast Boy came into view, panting, and they almost ran into Keya and Thorn, who both looked capable of murder when the were knocked down. Once again, Air helped Thorn up, his hand lingering on her arm for a second more than usual. Cyborg stopped to help up Keyaria, and a faint blush appeared on both of their faces.

"Robin, Rae...you should've seen it! There were these four snake guys, and they blew a hole in that warehouse you just came out of, and ruined the T-Car with some acid, and started yelling..."Beast Boy rambled before Air cut him off.

"And you apparently don't need to breathe." The other three chuckled at this before receiving glares from the two new titans.

"And WHO are you three?" Cy asked, angry at them for making fun of his best friend.

"Four." Ghost said. "I am never noticed. What is up with that!?!" The melodramatics earned another chuckle from the Seattle natives, except for one annoyed Thorn, who just glared.

"Not now...there's a bloody gang we gotta fight mates...now..." She added the last part when her teammates just stood there. Huffing, she then dragged Keya and Ghost with her left hand and Air, who was smiling the whole time, with her right while muttering about 'bloody stupid fools embarrassing us in front of my cousin!"

_A few miles down the road:_

"Come out; come out, where ever you brats are!" Copper cried. "Cause I have no problems with melting your pretty little hideout down!"

"You idiot...it's fireproof! D'oh." Thorn replied mockingly as the Psis stood in front of the Snakes, ready to battle their foes: Air and Anaconda, Thorn and Copper, Keyaria and Rattle, and finally Ghost and Garter.

"You ready to rumble boy?" Anaconda asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it snakey-boy." Air snarled, unsheathing his sword.

"Prepare to get crispy." Copper smirked, putting her fingers in a fire- casting pose.

"Yeah right...dream on Pyra." Thorn smiled and snapped, a flame appearing above her fingers as well.

"Ready to fight sugah?" Keya asked before turning invisible.

"What? Where'd she go?" Rattle looked around, apparently he wasn't the smartest of the group.

"This ends now." Ghost said simply, also seeming to vanish, as did Garter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh...kay...am I the only one lost here?" BB asked as he watched the others fight.

"Well, let me clear it up. Air, the one with the sword, controls lightning, air, and can fly. Thorn, the girl in red and black, has Psi and darkflame powers. Keya, the other girl, is partly cat and can go invisible. Lastly, Ghost has camouflage and speed powers." Raven said simply, levitating so she could enjoy the battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Air ducked as an outstretched arm went over his head, and he shocked it, making the leader of the Snakes scream with fury.

"Damn you boy!" Anaconda screeched.

"Having fun?" Thorn asked as she flipped over the head of Copper, setting her hair on fire as she did. Copper began running around comically, and eventually ran away from the battle.

"Good one Thorn." Keys said as she tripped Rattle, running over to her side, she was visible again. Ghost and Air ran over as well, forming a diamond, the teens facing outwards towards the three foes.

"Ready?" Thorn asked, smirking at the soon-to-be-gone enemy.

"Oh yeah." Air said. They all joined hands and vanished. A glimmer of light flashed on the feet of each of the snakes, but seemed to vanish. BB yelped as the four popped-up near him. Then, the three Snakes screamed as they were sent flying, burned and scorched at the same time.

"What...did y'all do?" Cy asked with amazement.

"Well..." Air started.

"We normally don't reveal our tricks." Ghost said.

"But for y'all..." Keya said.

"We will. Keya made us invisible, Air and I put Lire Bombs at their feet, and Ghost made them camouflaged." Thorn explained simply.

"Lire?" BB asked, an amine teardrop above his head.

"Lightning plus darkfire..." Air responded before saying to Thorn **_Honestly, I think the air in Jump City isn't very good. _**

Thorn retorted with **_Raven seems fine...must just affect the male population. Thank heavens!_**

Air glared at her, and she sneered and stuck out her tongue as her response.

"I missed something there...I say you owe us an explanation. Too bad we'll have to walk home to Jump City." Beast Boy said before stomping his foot. "Not fair!"

"Ah think we have a solution to the problem sugah." Keyaria said smiling.

"Really? And that would be...?" Raven asked, as one eyebrow rose with curiosity.

"Stay here. By tomorrow morning, Ah will have it fixed, and it'll be better than ever." She answered, as Thorn and Ghost ushered the others back inside their compound, then sealing the huge hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:54 AM: Main Living Area (Orange Rooms)

Keya sighed as she dragged a motor-oil covered arm across her forehead. "Finished."

"And what's a little Southern Belle like you doin' up?" Cy asked as he came in.

"Fixing the car. Unlike SOME people, Ah can't teleport, fly or phase. So Ah learned engineering and programming to get around." Keya leaned against the car as she answered.

"Phase?" He asked, curious and confused.

"Have Ghostie show y'all some time." She began filing her claws again, her tail and ears invisible now.

"You guys were amazing today." He said.

"Thanks. G'night sugah." She smiled and went through the black hallway, which were her private rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:23 AM: Red Hallway (Thorn's rooms)

Thorn sat on the roof, her 'private' thinking space. Anyone could access it, all the highways had doors to it, but most didn't come up here. Her mind pondered over all this new stuff. _I can't get this off my mind. Something's not right with Air. Beast Boy seems okay, Robin seems just plain weird, and Raven's not changed. That Cyborg though...he did seem-- _

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice interrupted her thoughts as he sat down beside her on the roof.

"Hey Air. It'd cost you a lot more than a penny though." He chuckled as he stretched out on the blanket, looking first at the stars, then at the girl next to him. Her long hair was down, looking like liquid moonlight. She was deathly pale, but that was normal. Though it was cold at night, all she wore was her black cami and red silk pants, not even wearing her gloves or sleeves to hide the multitude of scars on her arms. Seeing her shiver, he offered her a blanket he brought up.

Air himself wasn't wearing the thickest of clothes. A loose hunter green shirt covered him, along with brown sweatpants, black slippers, and the blue blanket from his room.

"No thanks. Can't get cold...I don't have any blood, 'member?" She suppressed another shiver and he cocked an eyebrow, looking puzzled.

"Bad feeling, that's all. Tomorrow...well we'll see. You should be asleep ya know." She stated, changing the subject.

He nodded before smirking. "What about you? That did sound like an invitation..." She jumped up, playfully smacking him in the head hard.

"Oww!"

"Don't be so silly...I'll be down in a minute, 'kay?" She smiled and he nodded, going downstairs and left through the green door. Taking one last look at the full moon, she headed downstairs to her rooms for a good night's sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:00 AM: Outside the Compound_

The Psi Five (Four) and the remaining Titans stood outside gawking at the revamped T-Car.

"Keys...I mean...this is...bloody hell..." Thorn stuttered while Air chuckled.

"The one time she's speechless! Ha—OWW!" Thorn, once again whacked him upside the head, as she was known to do.

"Now, it seats 12, has snacks, a dry bar, DVD, surround-sound...everything you could want and more." Keya stated, a proud smirk on her face.

"Well, let's get back to Titan's Tower then!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

After the group loaded up all of the belongings, they got in the car. Thorn, Air and Ghost were on one long plush bench, which seats three. Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were sitting across from them, their backs to the driver, which was Cyborg and Keyaria was navigating, and explaining the additions to the car.

"Well, this allows y'all to plug yourself in, so y'all can control it with thoughts." She stated, once again filing her claws. _A nervous habit_. She decided, as the empathic cat-like girl looked out the window. _But why am I nervous?_

"Whoa, this is amazing! This is...where did you get all of these parts? How did you program this? My programmers, who are _professionals_, would've had trouble doing this."

"Well mate, Keyaria over there is our....resident 'techie' as you mates seem to put it. She wants to be a programmer when she grows up." Thorn explained, making Keya blush a bit.

"Stop it..." she muttered, then to change the subject she turned around to look at her best friend."Well, what about you E—Thorn? Why don't y'all tell us what y'all gonna do then?"

"I have a job, you know it, well I should...maybe. Cyborg?" She replied while clicking on something similar to an iPod.

"Superhero."

"Been there, done that. Me, it's the same as 'Her Highness' Thorn over there—ouch!" Air said before being nudged in the ribs by Thorn.

"Which means...?" BB asked.

"Secret." Thorn said bluntly, then asked Robin.

He replied, "Slade. KIDDING!" The last part was added when everyone gasped, and stopped to look at him, except Cy, of course. "BB?"

"Well...I always wanted to be a princess! No, a fireman! No a vet! No, I wanna be Mario!" He joked. "Seriously, I wanna be Mario." Every cracked up at this, and Thorn tossed a pillow at BB, who threw one at Raven.

"So...Rae? What about you?" BB asked, as the pillow hit her in the face.

"A BB exterminator." She smirked as she said this, and the pillow ended up back in BB's face.

The others started cracking up, as the CPU sounded a warning. "Police. Police request you to pull over."

"Ooooooookay." BB slurred and he looked out the window.

The teens pulled over and two tall officers came to the windows, the dark-haired one at Cyborg's and the fair-haired at Keya's. They gave each other a strange look before looking out the window. The officers motioned for them to roll down their windows, and upon doing so, two bottles were thrown inside the car. Toxic sleeping gasses poured out. Both Ghost and Thorn reached out, teleporting or phasing with someone's hand they grabbed.

The four landed on a nearby hill. Each of the teens took a comforting breath to clean out their lungs. "Who's all here?" Thorn called out.

"I got Raven, Thorn." Ghost called back. "You got Robin."

"Right. Now here's what we'll do. Raven and I will go against the Blondie, while the boys will take the darkie."

"No...we'll take the blonde, and I'll work with Raven." Robin answered.

"Who died and made THIS bint the leader?" Thorn snarled.

"I AM the leader!"

"Not of my team mate. I am." She smirked.

"Just don't let Air hear you say that." Ghost put in and the two chuckled . "But seriously," she started. "It'll work better. Besides, Robin, this way you can punch that guy for hurting your friend, no?" With that, Thorn started walking down the hill, the other two following. Robin sighed and ran after them.

"Hello boys! Why did you two 'gentlemen' decide to attack superheroes? We scared you?" Thorn asked mockingly.

"When we saw the green boy and such, we thought you were captured." The blonde answered.

"That's bogus! Come one, you can tell me..." She trailed off.

"You were speeding." The other officer added. "And Slade asked us too."

"Who the...?"She said, both her and Ghost's faces in a confused look.

"Titans go!" Robin and Raven charged forward, the other two standing still. The Titans turned around and looked at them funny.

"Wot?" She asked, her head tilted to the one side.

"I said go."

"So?"

"What? Do you want a 'please' or something?"

"It'd be nice."

"Damn British posh." Robin muttered as she looked at him. Then, he was nearly barbequed with was contained in a bubble of dark power by Raven. only a foot away

"Thorn! Don't do anything stupid!" Ghost cried out as he struggled to calm her down.

"Can we attack the bad guys yet?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Let's." Thorn glared at Robin before entering the fray.

Raven almost smiled as her cousin executed a good kick into the cop's face. As she dogged a punch Raven turned to the woman.

"What was **THAT** all about?"

"Me kicking that guy or Robin?"

"What do **YOU** think?"

"Conflicting personalities. Can we work now?" Thorn then punched the attacker in the nose, and smiled. "Bastard."

"Who?" Rave asked as she hit him with a tree branch.

"All three of them."

Ghost was distracting the warrior as Robin attacked him.

"What was THAT about?" Rob asked as he pulled out his fifth Bird-a-rang.

"What?" Ghost said quietly.

"Your girlfriend...touchy isn't she?"

"One..."Ghost stopped to say that. "She's not my girl. And I don't want her to be. Second... Don't ask questions you not ready to hear the answer to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four met up, they tried to wake up their companions, but to no luck they wouldn't wake.

"Oi! Wot's on those can's Rave?"

"It...it has...that logo from before. Something's familiar about it..."

"What is it though cousin?"

"Well...it has an ξ and λ on it in fancy...oh!"

Thorn stood and yelled into seeming thin air "Where are you! What did you do? Why won't they wake? I KNOW you're there!"

A voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "Don't ask questions you not ready to hear the answer to."

_Thorn:_

I'd recognized that voice anywhere. Bastard of an uncle. How dare he... I looked over at my cousin, and could see the look of hatred on her face as well.

"Now, now, now, young ladies shouldn't be looking for trouble." That voice a loathed rang out again.

"It usually finds me. Now get you ass down here Mod so I can kick it!" I snipped back.

"You know Mod?" Robin asked me, distrust in his eyes. He was interrupted by the voiceless body once more.

"Loves, how have you been? My two darling nieces together again, one big family!" At that point, Mod was down on the ground, having floated down from the sky like he was some **GOD** or something. I couldn't tell who Robin was glaring at more; me or Mod.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the missing Titans, would you?"

"No, But I do."

"_Slade._" Robin's voice hissed, sounding like a stepped-on-serpent.

"My, my, how the lowly hath fallen, working with scum."

"Watch it, Roland..."I trailed off, my eyes squinting with furry. I could hear the Boy Wonder snicker.

"Roland?!?"

"Now, duckies..." Unfortunately, my 'dearest' Uncle was unable to continue that thought since I punched him in the jaw, with a fist full of darkfire. For my troubles a swift kick to the ribs was awarded. As I flipped over, I kicked him in the jaw, sending him up into the air. Raven sent up a dark power and bound him with it, and brought him level to my face.

"Tell me, how to cure the others, and where the human and the Tamaran are! Unless, you would like to go home..." His eyes widened in fear as I gloated inside.

"To wake them up you need a simple clove drop per and a fresh healing." He stopped abruptly, and Raven gave him a little shake.

Meanwhile, Slade had apparently been battling the boys, and had knocked both of them out. I felt something hit me, and I fell to the ground, Raven, with a fresh head wound beside me. The two of them were about to teleport away but before they could, I screamed at him. "You will get the _Egnever-truoc _Mod, you will!" But by then they had disappeared.

I tended to Raven first, healing her head and her broken bones. One of the things we have in common is our healing powers. Between the two of us, we had managed to heal all major wounds, wake up the others, get in the car, and head back to the tower.

_Two Months Later:_

"Well, I hate to ask long term favors but..."Robin trailed off.

"You need some...permanent help?" Thorn asked.

"Yup." He replied with a grin.

"We'll go get our things, be back in a jiffy."

So, the two teams joined forces, and continued to look for the others. Nothing major happened, until one night...

AN:

So, whatdaya think? The next chappie should be out soon.

AML

Lina


	2. Lime Green JellO

**On The Other Side**

By Miss-Elina

**AN:** If-and that's a major if-anyone's reading this, besides YOU Keya, sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Ultimate disclaimer in #1

"Spoken thought" _Private Thought **Telepathic Thought**_

_Two Months Later:_

"Well, I hate to ask long term favors but..."Robin trailed off.

"You need some...permanent help?" Thorn asked.

"Yup." He replied with a grin.

"We'll go get our things, be back in a jiffy."

So, the two teams joined forces, and continued to look for the others. Nothing major happened, until one night...

_Two Years Later (From the beginning):_

"THORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Air's voice boomed from the basement.

"Yes....?" She grinned a feline-like smirk from the railing above said basement.

"Why_...Why_ am I covered in green Jell-O?" He asked, a bit of it slipping down his nose as she giggled.

"Well...it goes good with your HAIRRR!" At the last word she began to run through the tower, Air chasing her. Little pieces of Jell-O went flying everywhere as they ran. As they ran past Keya, spit and Jell-O landed in a mixture gross enough to send HER chasing after the two. And so on, and so on, until Thorn tripped over something, which left her on top of said something with Air and Keya on her back respectively.

_Robin:_

As I looked up from my position on the floor, I noticed two things. One, I was blushing like no tomorrow. Two, I noticed just _who _was lying on top of me. Between Thorn's arms covering my face, and Air's on top of hers, I saw Keya's face. She was laughing at Thorn, who was now covered in the icky mixture. The part-cat girl pulled the others up. Thorn tackled Air, beginning a tickle fight which had them rolling around on the floor and getting a fluorescent green stain on the new white carpeting. Keya leaned against the wall and we both sighed.

"Stop! I give! I GIVE!" Thorn was screaming, out of breath from the tickle-torture.

"Immature brats." Keya muttered, and I nodded.

"Umm...we'll go clubbing. Yeah...just stop!" Thorn giggled as she spoke.

Air finally relented and helped her get up. They both took a good look at each other, the carpet, and our faces and burst out laughing. Keya sighed again, and dragged Thorn up the stairs, who was still giggling.

"We'll be getting ready. Leave at five?" She asked as she disappeared into the upstairs hallway.

_Keya POV:_

As we walked into the club, the heat from the bodies immediately washed over me. I felt Thorn relax. She really liked being here. I surveyed her choice of an outfit: short black ankle boots with metal studs, torn fishnets (1), white and black checkerboard mini, a belly-baring silver tank top which showed off her belly ring and toned tummy. She wore her long black, fingerless gloves, silver and black eye shadow and various silver jewelries. I stole a glimpse at Air's outfit. He wore baggie khakis, a green t-shirt, a blue vest, gold chains, and a black pair of Vans shoes. I then compared this to Ghost's and mine outfits. He wore jeans, a blue t-shirt and white tennis shoes. I wore a blood red halter, black low-rise leather pants, my leather boots, and ruby jewelry. Everyone else was lame and wore their costumes. When the music came on, we all began to dance. Even Raven. ( ) ( ) Then a guy came over to Thorn and whispered in her ear. She waved at us and walked off into the crowd. Immediately I felt a huge wave of emotion surge through me, which I determined was jealousy. I looked at the source and saw Air looking at where my best friend had disappeared with his hands clenched in fists. I sighed. _Boy, that boy has it bad._

_Thorn POV:_

As I was dancing I had a nagging feeling, something in my gut. I occasionally looked over at my friends in the crowd, keeping an eye on them. Things seemed well until the one time I looked over and they were gone. All of them. I panicked, starting to dart over to where they were last seen. I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Where ya going sweetheart?" I wrenched my arm free.

"G'day mate." I stomp over, rubbing my arm where I was grabbed. It left a bruise. I looked around, looking for any sign of my missing friends. I spied a swish of a cloak outside and teleported outside. I gasped when I saw the site. My friends locked up in cages, only Raven and BB still safe. I immediately jumped in, and together we fought off the half-ninja, half-ape warriors. Then a bright light flashed and they were gone. I turned towards the two.

"What...what happened here?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit.

"Well, if you were-oh, actually _here-_and not off and about you'd know!" Beast Boy yelled at me. I hung my head, slightly from shame, and partly to think. It's always helped me. I know it's strange. Oh well.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" There was a smirk on his face and I knew he was lying.

"Oh, you heard me. Now, let's go back to the tower and make up a plan."

_Main POV:_

The group had come up with many ideas, until Raven piped up with one.

"What about a locator spell? The signals are jammed on the Communicators."

"But don't you need more then one witch to try those?" BB asked.

"We have two." Thorn said pointing to herself.

"Okay then..." he replied.

**AN:**

Yeah, I know. Really short. Sorry. Just couldn't get it to continue. Much apologies.

**BN:**

Actually she just wanted some sleep!!! And for the (1) thing I have only one thing to say: THE POWER OF FISHNETS!! (Underline, underline, underline)


End file.
